1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring devices utilizing a variable color display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital oscilloscope disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,815, issued on June 11, 1974 to Robert W. Schumann, includes an A/D converter for converting a measured waveform to binary data which are stored in a memory and which may be utilized to reconstruct the waveform for displaying it on a monochromatic display.
A solid state oscilloscope disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,095, issued on Sept. 12, 1978 to Jacques Isaac Pankove et al., includes an array of monochromatic light emitting diodes arranged in rows and columns. The columns of the array are continuously scanned, and measured voltage is applied to the rows to display the test waveform.
A variable color comparison oscilloscope is unknown.